Return of the New Order
by theguywblackwings
Summary: Years ago the New Order fell, but now it's back, and instead of putting all the power in the hands of The One, it is now ruled by The Four, all of which have Gifts. Now a new Rebellion begins, with four Gifts of their own.


I was tossed into my cell like yesterday, only today was torture by fire instead of electricity. It was getting harder and harder to not to show what I could do and end this jail. I had to wait though. The team will be here to save me and the others here.

I sat on the floor, most would be shivering in here, but I'm used to the cold, it's my gift. I heard the small tapping in my mind, show time. I stood up, clenched my fists and let the M flow. The air around me became visible. Ice crept along the cell floor. Snow fell on the filthy bed. I stepped to the metal door and heard guards rushing closer. The door creaked in the cold that emanated from me. I delivered a well-placed kick and it shattered like glass.

The guards stared at me in hatred and amazement. They shot tazers at me and the wires froze at five feet away. They turned to dust and fell to the ground. "Nice try." I extended my arm and the entire hall froze over stopping the guards in their tracks and shattering the metal doors. Children wandered out of the rooms as my M calmed down and I returned to normal.

"This way everyone!" I heard Allissa call from down the hall. The kids ran that way, some making time to make faces at the chilled guards. I followed suit and we were rushing away in the tricked out bus in no time. "Nice job cold touch." Said the black haired leader leaning back in her seat behind Nick who was driving.

"We would have been here a few days ago, but you now how Otherworld is." Said Nick from the drivers seat.

"Yeah, no worries, but they have a new form of torture, they call it fireworks."

"I'm surprised they can use that word." Nick said scratching his head with his slender fingers. "I don't think they could in the First Rule, let alone the Second Rule."

"Yeah, The One outlawed that word, so why would The Four still let it get tossed around?" asked Allissa messing with her long black hair.

"I don't know. You guys have been practicing still right?" I said using her comb to get the matted knots out of my hair.

"Yeah, fighting one of The Four will be hard, all four will be next to impossible." Said Allissa putting her fingers to her temples and closing her eyes. "Hold on everyone!" she yelled as the swirling purple flickered open in front of the bus and we zoomed in.

"Sweet, the whole bus made it, you have been practicing." I said in amazement, we usually lose the rear bumper when she uses her dimensional gift to do that.

"Hey I've been practicing too!" Nick said squinting his oddly purple eyes into the dark mistiness of this plane.

"Oh yeah, have you been able to get the wire ride figured out yet?"

"No, but I figured out how to kill the power at N.O. jails!"

"Oh, I didn't notice, my cell didn't have a light this time and the guards just used flashlights with tazers mounted on them."

"Allissa, we almost there?" asked Nick as the sound of Lost Ones went by.

"Yeah." She closed her eyes and focused again. The portal appeared and just like that the world went dark with a huge crashing sound.

The light above pierced my eyes when they shot open. I heard muffled voices and loud beeps. The world came to focus and I saw Katie and Marissa, the fateful nurses. "Chase! You're awake!" Katie said startled by my awakening.

"How long was I out? What even happened?"

"The bus crashed, almost took down the whole place, and about five days. With you awake Nick's the only one still out."

"How's everyone else?" I said looking around at the cave walls, the rough machines, all the bad quality medical supplies that lie around the tables. I stand and I'm a bit wobbly at first but straighten up in seconds.

"Chase sit back down." Marissa said walking in front of me but then shivering.

"What do you know? Looks like the crash messed up my M, guess I'll have to find my hoodie and gloves."

I walk to my room without anyone stopping me, the slightest touch and they'd be an icicle. I walk to the hoodie on my side of the room and slip it on, followed by the simple gloves. I look over at the empty bed on Nick's side of the room. It's messed up, covered in music sheets, and coated in dust. Mine's just as messed up, covered in roughly bounded books, and just as much dust. Must've been another bombing.

The door creaked open and Nick walked in with bandages on his head. "Hey dude, lost your control again?"

"Yeah, hopefully it comes back soon, in the mean time I'll be spending most of my time in power control."

"Same here."

"You lost control too?" I reach over and poke him, knowing the shock I'd receive making me jump. "Thanks, that works even better than a seven hour energy!" I said jumping up and down a bit. "So, let's go!" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room.

"Glad to help I guess." He said as we rounded the corner and started down the stairs. "You know, we could take the elevator instead of going down five flights of stairs!"

"I know." I said as we walked into the huge room of possible Gifted. "But the stairs are more exciting, it takes us right to Level five, we don't have to walk through the Level one through four."

We watched the five remaining Level fives, not yet considered Gifted but still powerful. The only ones left who could be the final Gifted were Daisy, Jordan, Steffany, Emily, or Allison. They all had M, they're all rebellious, and they're all NO haters. "So, Allana who's showing the most promise?" I whispered to Allana the M trainer.

"So far I've found it's either Emily, Steffany, or Jordan, but I need one of you two to break the news 'cause I don't want to." She whispered back.

"'Kay." I walked over to them and pointed at Daisy and Allison who were talking. "You two aren't it, but since you're still Gifted you will receive a Gifted access card and will begin being deployed. Go to ID center three to get your access cards."

They gave me a look and extended their arms. Allison shot out a live cobra while Daisy shot out a huge sonic wave. I took off my glove and extended my arm as well. The snake and sound wave both froze, the snake now dead and the sonic wave now visible. "Nice try." The sonic wave came out as a loud 'thunk' as it shattered on the ground with the fragile snake. "As for you three, it's time for some new training, with me as your trainer." The cold simmered down and I threw my gloves on the ground. "Nothing brings out your power and focus like a good adrenaline rush." Steffany, Emily, Jordan, Nick and I walked into the elevator and I swiped my Gifted card with my picture and a gold finish. "Let the training begin." I pushed the button with a hazard mark on it and the words 'DANGER SURFACE' right above it.


End file.
